


Heavy Punishments

by Blasnior_buddie



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Cock Cages, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Feminization, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blasnior_buddie/pseuds/Blasnior_buddie
Summary: Eddie likes to be punished and Buck likes to please him
Relationships: Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV) & Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star), Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)/Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand, Eddie Diaz/Shannon Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star), Evan "Buck" Buckley/TK Strand, Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Heavy Punishments

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language, so I’m not so familiar with some words. Be patient with my writing. This story can also be read in Spanish on my profile, it will update first the story that is in Spanish and then this. I hope you like it

Buck couldn’t believe everything that had changed his life over the years, saying he was happy is too little for what he really feel. 

He went from feeling like everyone was leaving him, to feeling important and loved. And that was mainly because of Eddie and Chris. 

He doesn’t remember the exact moment he fell in love with Eddie; but he does remember the day this relationship began

It was a rainy day; 118 answered the call of a boy, barely 10 years old, trapped inside a well. The rescue was complicated, Eddie had cut his harness and they had to send another man to his rescue. Buck offered to come down, Bobby refused, claiming that if he came down he’d have two severed harnesses. That’s why they sent Chim, the most prudent of the group according to the captain. 

Chimmey came back with the boy in his arms and said Eddie was fine. Then the unimaginable happened, lightning struck over an electric tower near the place, which caused the crane with which they were digging to cover the entrance hole to the well where Eddie was still. Desperate Buck tried to dig with his own hands, Bobby pulled him away from the well and told him that the storm was too strong and it wasn’t safe to be standing there at the time. 

Buck scolded him "Do you think Eddie is dead?" Bobby stopped him "Buck nobody thinks that". "So why aren't we doing anything?" He answered annoyed. Bobby calmed him down that they would look at the plans again to see their alternatives.

Buck ran out of options, mentally rebuked himself because he hadn’t read anything about this kind of rescue. The boy’s mother gave him an idea when she told him that there was a lake near her property. Buck thought this could be a rescue alternative, ran over to his team to comment on his idea of sending divers to the lake but nobody paid any attention to him, They believed that the lake was too far away for Eddie to survive swimming there without oxygen. 

Bobby and the others agreed that the best option was to dig again; therefore, the 118 firefighters in the company of Station 126 positioned themselves with their implements in place. Buck was psyched to dig until he didn’t feel his arms if necessary to bring Eddie back. 

Fortunately, this was not necessary because hearing Bobby shout those 5 letters that made up his friend’s name was all it took to drop his shovel and run towards him.

After several hours, he lay in the Diaz room watching a movie. Chris had asked Buck to stay, stating that his father needed extra care and love

After they watching 'Finding Nemo', Buck turned to them to ask if they wanted to see another movie and found the younger Diaz sleeping peacefully on his father's chest and Eddie holding protectively around his son's waist. That familiar image was the trigger for Buck. 

His mind began to machine a thousand questions, one after the other.... What would have happened if Eddie had not succeeded? How would I have told Chris that he didn’t keep his promise to protect his father? How could I bear not having Eddie in his life? he just couldn't take it anymore and started crying.

Looks like his broken cry woke Eddie up because he asked "Buck, what’s up? " wiping the tears with his fingers. "Buck, talk to me what do you got?" 

"You’re alive", Eddie put his hand on Buck cheek to calm him down. " You’re alive" Buck kissed the palm of Eddie’s hand and he let out a gentle gasp for action. " You’re alive," Buck repeated as he handed out kisses all over Eddie’s face. "You’re alive," Eddie sighed for each kiss and gave him more access. 

"I love you, Eddie. I love you" Buck froze from his words. It seems that his heart informed his brain of the reality of his feelings. Now, he understood why he felt at home every time he was with his Diaz boys. YOUR BOYS, that word of belonging fills your chest with a warm feeling. 

"Eddie, I" Eddie looked at him and asked him to be quiet. "Buck, I love you too. I didn't know until I was under all that dirt." A chill ran down his spine as he remembered those moments. "I thought of you and Chris. I couldn’t stop thinking about you, Buck."Buck smiled at the statement "I thought about your smile, your blue eyes like the sky, your beautiful birthmark" he numbered touching every part he mentioned. "I was thinking about how you care for Chris and you love him as much as I do and how you care for me, Buck. I love how you care for me." gave him a shy kiss on the cheek as a thank you "You care so much for us, you make me feel like I’m a complete man when I’m with you, "Eddie" "I promised myself that if I survived, I would confess my feelings to you. So, Evan Buckley, I love you" Buck took his breath away from the statement and his feelings overflowed him. " I love you too much Eddie" whispered near Eddie’s lips "I love you and Chris" and they kissed 

The kiss was shy but warm. And with that kiss the tightness in their chest disappeared. 

"Yeah!! Now, Buck is moving in with us," shouted a sleepy Chris, surprising them. 

"I have to take Chris to his bed" Eddie spoke wearily. Buck shook his head "Ed you're tired, I'll take him" Eddie drowsily opened his eyes and muttered "Are you sure?" "I like to take care of my Diaz especially my favorite" he spoke kissing his cheek. Eddie smiled drowsy and thanked him, while lying flat on the furniture. 

"Please, Buck. I want to sleep with my dad" "Okay, buddy. I’ll take you to your daddy’s bed" After a while Eddie felt that Buck pick him up and carry him to his bed. 

"Buck, don’t go. Come sleep with us" "Eddie, I don’t think this bed is comfortable enough for the three of us" Eddie’s bed wasn’t even queen-sized. "Please, I need to be with the two people I love", Eddie answered and who Buck was to deny him 

After that, they did not separate anymore; if before they were joined by the hip, now they seemed to be joined in whole body. Where Eddie was, there was Buck and vice versa. That’s why no one was surprised that six months later Eddie proposed to him and after four months, they’re getting married in the backyard of their new home 

Their new house, buying it was a challenge in their lives. Selling their old houses was losing part of their history. There they had memories of their movie nights, their talks until 3 in the morning and of all their first times. It was to dismiss the memories of his transition from friends to life mates. 

It was a newly built house, the architect had designed it for people with different abilities. And that’s what made both of them fall in love. The wide passageways, wide doors where Chris could move around normally with crutches. The pool and the big backyard where Chris would have enough space to take physical therapy classes. And a large basement with two rooms, one room had an entrance door to the kitchen that is why it would serve as a place of storage of food and the other room that gave to the main room that would become the room for the privacy of the couple. 

It was modern but cozy and had an extra point being single story so Chris could be in the room he wanted without climbing stairs dangerous for him. Buck knows that if the house had two floors, he wouldn’t hesitate to build an elevator for Chris. Everyone was telling him that kid was wrapped around his little finger, and he didn’t care.

But this house had a problem its price exceeded the budget. When the real estate person told them that, the sad faces of Chris and Eddie put was what led Buck to make a decision, Buck couldn’t afford not to have it, this was his dream house. 

Later, Buck surprised them with the proposal to sell his car. At first Eddie did not want to accept, he knew how much Buck liked his car but Buck reassured him, saying that they were his everything and their happiness could not compare with anything material. That day Eddie showed him how grateful he was to make love to all night. 

Sex, sex was a separate issue for the now Buckley-Diaz spouses. It was very difficult for them to get out of Eddie's mind that sex was not only boy and girl. Buck blamed Eddie's Catholic upbringing, tabooing sex between men. 

Despite having self-diagnosed a sex addict, Buck never pressured Eddie. In a way, he liked it that way, feeling that someone was finally interested in him because he was Buck and not because of his body was all the more rewarding. 

It took about four months of their relationship for Eddie to want to meet Buck’s body. He remembers how flushed Eddie was when he took off his boxer and the surprise he saw on his face when he saw his penis. It wasn’t ego, Buck knew he was big down there; not for nothing was he known as 'Firehose'

Being the bottom of the relationship led him to learn new experiences. Not to deny that it felt weird at first, but learning every day with Eddie was kind of exciting. Like that night of his first time, watching Eddie give it all up for Buck to enjoy made this love grow in an inhuman way. 

I spend a little more time for Eddie to let Buck touch him in a more intimate way. Buck saw Eddie’s internal struggle, every time Buck touched his ass or wanted to lick something other than his penis. 

But that changed the day Eds' parents tried to take his grandson back to Texas claiming he couldn’t take care of Chris 

Eddie locked himself in the room. Buck entered the room and waited quietly; he knew that his mere presence calmed Eddie. After a prolonged silence, Buck thought it was the right time to approach, lay down behind Eddie, hugged him, and felt Eddie eject the accumulated air from his lungs. 

"Love, you know everything they told you isn’t true" Buck spoke sweetly 

"You’re so good, Eds," Eddie shuddered, but he didn’t answer. 

"You’re the best, love." he put his hands around Eddie’s waist. While he was handing out kisses over the back of his neck. " The best dad, the best fireman, the best person I know" continued Buck "You’re everything I want for my life, Eds". 

Eddie whispered a shy "You Really Do". Hearing it so insecure made Buck’s heart ache "Love, look at me," Eddie didn’t "Please, baby" try, listening to a little gasp at the nickname. " Baby" try it again. 

When Eddie turned around, he clung to Buck’s chest, shedding some tears. Buck started whispering sweet words into his ear, and before long Eddie melted into his body 

Eddie separated his face from Buck’s neck and muttered a faint "Thank you". From that simple thank you, they went on to slow kisses where love was profaned, to wild kisses that ended with an Eddie sitting on Buck’s thighs. 

Buck grabbed Eddie’s hips intending to stop him but the older man groaned as he felt Buck’s boner

"Don’t... don’t stop... Buck, please." He murmured against his neck while biting it 

"Eds... I ..." Buck gasped for the circular motions that Eddie made. Where shit had learned to move like that, he wondered." Eds... I ..." Buck gasped for the circular movements that Eddie performed. Where shit had learned to move like that, he wondered. 

"Buck,.... Please, Buck" the broken words coming out of Eddie blew Buck’s mind that in an act of excitement, he reached between them and did the quick work to open their pants. Eddie went faster than him and got up to help with the task of getting rid of his clothes. 

"You’re so good to me, Eds," said Buck as Eddie swung back and forth over his cock. " Baby, you move so well," Buck said, helping him move by grabbing Eddie’s bum with his hands. Eddie groaned so loudly for that action and Buck smiled pleased. 

"Bu ..... ck" Eddie was gone "Tell me, baby. What do you want" Eddie clutched his neck. "Please ..... Buck" Buck grabbed Eddie's buttocks to squeeze them harder "Buck, please" "Please what?" "Please ... Please" "Baby, you have to tell me what you want," Buck insisted "Co .. ge .. me" (Ass-fucking) 

Buck froze with the order, it was the first time Eds had said something like that to him. He realized this had to stop. Eddie would regret it tomorrow, now he was vulnerable because of his parents and Buck didn’t want to take advantage of it. 

Eddie saw that doubt in Buck’s eyes and said, "Touch me Buck, I need it," he took the lube off his nightstand, "Please, Buck" Buck couldn’t control himself, listening to Eddie beg had become his weakness. 

"Eds, not like this" Buck didn't want Eddie to regret later 

"Please" again tried Eddie, "You’ll regret it tomorrow, Eds" Eddie takes Buck’s cheeks with both hands and pulls his head up, to rub his lips with so much passion that it takes his breath away "I need you, Buck" 

Buck cursed too loud. I take his shirt off and turn him upside down now, lying on his bed. " Damn how beautiful you look like that, honey" Eddie blushed 

He spread kisses from Eddie’s lips down his neck and chest, staying on his nipples for a while to bite them and extinguish them at will. Eddie let out some moans, grabbing the sheets under him. 

"It’ll be my way, sweetheart," Buck speaks, stopping Eddie’s hip movements."Will you do everything I say, babe? " asked, watching Eddie’s eyes dilate, "You’ll be a good boy to me," Eddie gasping. " Honey, answer me or you want me to stop" Eddie shook his head "Not so, love. You have to talk, come on Eds." encouraged him 

"I’ll be a good boy to you, Evan" Buck’s cock reacted by his name. No one knew Buck’s dominant side, the side where he liked to be called Evan while having sex. 

Buck wanted to reward Eddie for being so obedient. His calloused hand wrapped Eddie’s taut dick, as he hears him cursing softly, Buck caresses him from the base to the tip. "Buuu.... ck..." 

"Shh," he whispers to Eddie. "You’re all mine tonight, honey" 

He comfortably accommodates Eddie so that his hole is exposed, licks his testicles down into his perineum, repeating the action several times.

Open Eddie’s buttocks to see his anal cleft. He wonders if Eddie has ever played with this part of his anatomy "Have you touched yourself here before?" the question makes Eddie blush more "Cute, if I ask you a question you must answer me" 

Having no answer, Buck blows hard into Eddie's hole. The broken scream that came out of Eddie's mouth excited him beyond measure. "Answer me" he demanded, Eddie whispered "Nooo ... Bu ... ck" Buck smirked, knowing it would be the first. 

Buck uncovered the lubricant bottle and rubbed three of his fingers. Eddie knew what was coming, spread his legs further giving him access to his tight hole. 

When he ran his finger through Eddie’s anus, Buck saw fear in Eddie's eyes "Eddie we can’t. Tomorrow you’ll regret it" he said again. But Eddie did not answer with words, but with actions. the first finger of Buck past the tight ring of muscles. 

Buck’s little self-control went to shit. He penetrated it with a finger feeling the hole being opened by the intrusion "Are you okay? "he asked. Eddie nodded, covering his face with his forearm. 

Buck put his finger in and out, he wanted to see Eddie's reactions but his arm deprived him of that "Baby, let me see you" Eddie ignored "I want to see you" he spoke, putting more pressure on his finger, earning a long gasp of Eddie's part "Eddie, don't make me repeat it to you" Eddie stuck his arm out and looked at Buck, Buck had to control himself not to penetrate him. "Very good love, always so good to me" Eddie blushed to his ears "Do you want another finger?" "Yes .... Yes. Mmmmmm" he murmured when he felt another finger open it. 

Buck couldn't believe how the hole was pressing so hard on his fingers. He scissors to stretch it when he found that mound of his prostate gland, he knew from Eddie's loud yell. "God! I love how loud you are, my angel" "Please ... Buck .. Please. I need it." 

Buck knew what he meant but wanted to play on Eddie's desperation a bit. "Are you gonna be good to me babe?" while he kept pressing his finger on his prostate "Answer me" he demanded 

"Fuck, yeah. "He writhes when Buck sticks another one of his fingers, wait a minute for Eddie to get used to it. Eddie’s pelvis was out of control, It come down to try to meet with Buck’s fingers. 

"You don’t know how beautiful you look, baby. Squeezing my fingers, asking for more" Eddie moans louder "Your hole asks to be filled with my penis. Isn’t that right, my angel?" "Please, BU.. Ck.. BU.. CK" "That won’t be today, Eds" "Buuuu.. ck. Please, I want it" He has to control himself, Buck reminds himself " You’re a good kid, remember? I told you it would be my way, baby." 

Pressing a kiss where It finish Eddie’s abs and start their V-lines, Buck looks at him once more before opening his mouth and taking Eddie’s dick’s head in his mouth. 

Buck looks up and sees an Eddie with his eyes closed not being able to control the sensations. He uses his tongue to taste everything, passing it through the cleft, around the glans, while still working the hole with his fingers. Lick the bottom, loving the little sounds that come from Eddie. "Fuck, BUCK" screamed " Fuck me, FU CK ME, please. Please" 

Buck has a hard time, Eddie’s penis is long. So, he takes air and slowly slides it down his throat, while keeping eye contact with him. "Fuck, Buck," Eddie growls, pulling Buck’s hair. The shaky, stretched body beneath him makes him forget the pain of his scalp. 

Buck spins his tongue around the head of Eddie’s dick, and takes speed to caress with his lips up and down his boyfriend’s penis, forgets the gag reflex all he wants is for Eddie to keep screaming with excitement for him. He also increases the movements with his fingers and sees Eddie’s body hesitating where to go, whether back or forward, to his mouth or to his fingers. 

"Daemon!!!," Eddie’s body arches, and Buck smoothes his free hand through Eddie’s tense stomach, loving the sensation of the rippling muscles. Buck knows Eddie’s orgasm is coming, so he accelerates his movements and feels the ecstasy in his mouth and the anus tightening his fingers. 

"Mmmm..." Buck licks his lips while taking Eddie’s dick out of his mouth and pulling his fingers out of his ass. 

Buck climbs up to his summit and sees Eddie still agitated, hugs him trying to calm him down and they stays a moment like this hugged in their own bubble. 

"Buck, you didn’t come," Eddie commented as he felt Buck’s hard penis grazing his thigh "Baby, today it’s about you," he replies. 

"I love it when you call me that." he says. "Like that?" Buck asks. 

"I liked that you tell me how good I am. I liked that you’ll remind me that you love me, that I’m your baby" he blushed " Do you think it’s weird that I like that kind of thing?" 

"Eds, that’s not strange at all. Everyone enjoys compliments, being told how good they are. They like to be made to feel loved. Don’t be ashamed of that, love. "Buck kisses his forehead. 

"But ... do I deserve to be called and treated like this?" Eddie asks shyly, blinking softly, as some treacherous tears slowly fall down his cheeks. Buck immediately approaches him drying his tears "Look at me, baby" Eddie looks at him. 

"You’re good. And you deserve to be told." He whispers tenderly, stroking his cheek to calm him down. " You’re a great dad, Eds. Chris is so lucky to have you, I’m so lucky to call you my boyfriend. I know it’s hard for you to feel this way, I felt the same but you make me believe that I deserve to be happy, so I will remind you all the days how good you are, I will remind you that you deserve to be happy, that you make me happy". He speaks lovingly, rubbing his low back. Eddie sobs, sticks his head deeper into Buck’s neck and lets out a trembling sob. Buck holds him closer, throwing a sheet over them to cover his nakedness. 

That day Buck set out to make Eddie happy 💖 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me comments or suggestions of what you want to read in this story


End file.
